villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Masaya Wado
Director Masaya Wado was a major antagonist in the anime adaptation of Witchblade, and the arch rival of the series's secondary protagonist Takayama. History Having been rivals with Takayama since university, Wado sought to undermine Takada's progress with weaponising the Witchblade and uing it to defeat their company's out of control i-Weapons, by convincing corrupt NSWF scientist Rie Nishida to give him her data on the Cloneblades, which he used to develop his own biomechanical metamorphosis weapon, which he called the Ultimateblade,''' '''for the purpose of selling to the world's military forces. After Wado framed Takayama for causing the murders that the i-Weapons committed, Takayama stepped down from Douji Group, and Wado took his position, after which he had Takayam's original research team fired, and against the recommendations of Takayama, he put the Ultimateblade into full development. While he was running the project, Takayama's original team recieved malfunction warnings from the i-Weapons that he (Wado) was going to ship, but when they tried to warn Wado of the danger this would result in he refused them access to the Douji Group system or to the i-Weapons, likely mistakenly believing them to be making the story up in order to get their jobs back. When he was irritated at his personal assistant Yagi for not noticing a speck of dust on his suit during an important conference at Douji, he had his men capture and imprison Yagi, for testing the Ultimateblade (even though he new that all other test subjects had died) While talking with his new assistant (Takayama's former assistant) Hiroki Segawa, Segawa implies to Wado that Takayama was likely planning to return to Douji in some shape or form, and would probably try to take Wado's job. Wado, knowing Takayama could do this, began to grow intensely paranoid. Wado fully converted Yagi using the Ultimateblade, knowing this would kill him, and convinced Yagi that the only way to heal the agony of the machine within him and become normal again is for him to kill Takayama. In his empowered, brainwashed state, Yagi attempted to kill Takayama (and by coincidence of her being in his house, Masane) using a machine gun built in to his exoskeleton, and then physically confronted and duelled Masane in her witchblade form, causing her to overexert her power and kill Yagi (albeit condemning herself to a slow and agonizing death in the process as a result of damaging the Witchblade). Wado grew immensely angered and frustrated that he had failed to kill Takayama, and later was informed by his foe that all of the i-Weapons whose malfunctioning he had ignored haad gone haywire during shipping, and were now all converging on Tokyo to destroy the city. After realising the enormity of his mistake and how many millions of deaths he had accientally caused in ignoring the i-Weapon malfunction, Wado completely lost his mind, as he was unable to cope with everything he'd done. Wado was never seen again, and it remains unknown if he ever regained his sanity. Personality Wado is an arrogant, ruthless, and cold perfectionist, who since finding himself inadequeate next to Takayama, devoted his life to becoming superior to his new rival in every way. At Douji group, he was motivated solely by his lust for power, and willing to kill Yagi for no real reason other than failing to notice a small piece of fluff (thus, in Wado's eyes making him seem less formal than his peers). Nevertheless, he may have some level of humanity, as Wado deeply regretted his course of action that lead to the destruction of much of Tokyo (though whether or not he was actually remorseful for all the lives he had taken or for the fact that it would ruin his company and take him out of his position of power remains unclear). Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Remorseful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Control Freaks Category:Usurper Category:Image Villains Category:Top Cow Villains